


Snowbound

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and David find themselves snowed in together.  Will they be able to keep their hands off each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains graphic depictions of sexual acts.
> 
> Also warning, this is loooooooong. Much longer than my previous work.

Lee’s hand gripped the gear shift tightly, his knuckles nearly white. David Mitchell, he thought. He’d be cooped up in a cabin with David Mitchell all weekend. In Wales, of all places. At least Rob would be there to act as a buffer, keep him from bludgeoning David...or from fucking David senseless.

When Rob had suggested a getaway to work on ideas for the next series, Lee had tried to think of an excuse to say no. The idea of spending any time in a remote cabin with David, to say nothing of two days, made his stomach twist and his cock twitch. Unfortunately his traitorous mind, usually so quick, had failed him miserably. He had no choice but to go along with it.

He looked over at David, sitting in the passenger seat and staring out the window. Lee wondered to himself why he’d agreed to take David to the cabin with him. Sure, David didn’t drive, but couldn’t he have hired a service? And to top it all off, he’d been annoyingly insistent on listening to a news station on the drive there. The droning announcer did nothing to distract Lee from his current plight. David was so near him, so achingly near in this confined space. He could smell him-- a scent of cigarettes and shampoo and something else, something uniquely David. Lee’s hand itched to move from the gear shift to David’s thigh, caressing upwards, ever closer to his cock, reaching the hardening length and stroking though the fabric. Lee quickly banished the thought and cleared his throat.

“Uh, David, would you mind if I switched off the radio? I can only hear about economic reports for so long before I get the urge to drive over a cliff.” He stole a glance at David, who seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance.

“Hmmm? Oh, of course. Sorry.“ David blushed and shot him an apologetic look as he switched off the radio, then peered out the windscreen. “The snow is getting worse.”

Lee nodded, grateful for anything else to think about other than pulling over and dragging David into the back seat. “If this keeps up, the roads will be shit. We should be getting there soon, though.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I don’t relish the thought of being stuck in a freezing car, waiting to be dug out.” Especially not with you, David thought. Lee had brought him out of an involuntary daydream, one in which he was leaning over, undoing Lee’s fly and taking his cock into his hungry mouth, reveling in the taste of him. David groaned inwardly, silently ordering himself not to get hard. Fuck, how was he going to survive the next two days?

They drove on in silence for a few minutes before the cabin at last came into view. “There it is,” Lee said with more than a little relief. Lee pulled into the drive and parked up. David looked at the cabin, sizing it up.

“It’s bigger than I’d imagined.”

Lee couldn’t help himself. “I hope to hear that from you later on, David.” He flashed David a cheeky grin.

David blushed and quickly undid his seat belt, practically springing from the car. “Would we be talking about your anatomy or a possible murder weapon?”

Lee laughed, getting out of the car as well. “Oh, it’d kill you all right, Mitchell.” He winked and walked to the boot of the car. “I’ll get the bags, then.”

David nodded, feeling slightly guilty for not helping out. “Thanks, Lee. Bad back and all, you know.”

Lee shrugged and shouldered their suitcases. “S’alright, just get the door, would you? Anyway, it’s not like I’m expected to wait on you hand and foot this weekend…or am I?”

David laughed softly and walked to the front door, ignoring the erotic rush at that notion. “Who knows, it might teach you some humility.” Fumbling with the keys he’d been given, he finally got the door open and they both entered, Lee dropping the suitcases near the door. They paused for a moment, taking the place in as they brushed the snow off themselves. It was large and nicely furnished, with a good-sized fireplace dominating the room. They could make out a modern-looking kitchen off the main room.

“This…isn’t bad,” Lee remarked with surprise. “For once Brydon hasn’t pissed it down his leg.”

David shut the front door. “You were expecting something more rustic?”

“More like something out of ‘Little House on the Prairie’, to be honest,” Lee shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the back of the couch.

David took off his coat as well and hung it on the nearby coatrack. “Where IS Rob? He was supposed to already be here.”

Lee picked up the suitcases once more. “Maybe he’s running late. Never mind that for now, why don’t we find our rooms?”

When they did, both men were dismayed to find not only were their rooms next to each other, but they shared an adjoining bathroom. “I’m gonna kill that Brydon when he gets here,” Lee said through gritted teeth.

David glanced over at him, a little wounded. “Is the thought of sharing a bathroom with me so appalling?”

Lee blinked. “No, it’s just...er…I’m used to having things my own way,” he rubbed his neck and smiled a little sheepishly.

David frowned. “I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice this weekend,” he walked out and toward the kitchen. “I’ll make us some tea while we’re waiting.”

Lee raised his eyebrows, “What, you’re not expecting me to make it? I’m not your butler after all?”

David shot him a smirk. “You’d never make butler with your cheek. You’re more footman material.” He suppressed a shiver. He’d stow that image away for later.

 

Two hours passed, and Rob still had not arrived. The snow fell heavily and the wind howled around the cabin. “I hope the snow hasn’t caught Rob out,” Lee said, a little concerned. His phone went off as if in reply. He read the text message and scowled. “Well at least he’s not dead, the sorry tosser. Not until I get my hands on him, anyway.”

“What is it?”

“Rob says he got a late start and now the roads are getting too bad to drive on. He says he’s turned around and is calling the weekend off. Says he’s ‘sorry for the inconvenience.’ I’m sure he’s sitting at home laughing his arse off at us.”

David blinked, not believing what he’d just heard. “So we came all this way, and now we have to go back? What was the bloody point?!”

Lee looked out the window at the near-whiteout conditions. “I don’t think we’ll be going back, at least not tonight. We’ll have to wait ‘til the weather improves.”

David swallowed, his stomach lurching. “So...we’re going to be here for a while.”

Lee looked over and caught David’s slightly panicked expression. He rolled his eyes. “Yes, David, alone together.” He gave him a wicked grin. “Are you sure you can keep your hands off me in the meantime?”

David frowned, his mouth a thin line. “My hands, or a knife, or a blunt instrument...”

Lee tutted. “Careful, David. Don’t want to end up in prison. You’d be bummed in a heartbeat with those big brown eyes of yours. And you don’t have any five-point plan.”

David blushed at the compliment, even if it was couched in piss-taking. “Then I’d have to be careful to not be caught.”

Lee chuckled and looked around the large room, noting the many full bookshelves. “Well, there’s no telly, but at least there’s plenty of stuff to read. That should help pass the time.”

David moved to a shelf, selecting a mystery novel and plopping down on the couch. “I hadn’t imagined you as the literary sort.”

Lee managed to look indignant. “I read. I finished an issue of Razzle just the other day.”

“Stop bragging.”

Lee laughed and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, having selected a book for himself. They settled down in companionable silence.

 

David shifted in his seat, trying to focus on who killed the Archbishop in the blasted novel he was reading…or was trying to read. When their stomachs had started growling, Lee had taken the initiative and prepared a delicious dinner from steaks he’d found in the fridge. David had been surprised and impressed at Lee’s proficiency in the kitchen. David barely set foot in his kitchen except to make tea. Afterwards, Lee had built a fire and they sat near it cozily as the wind screamed outside the snug cabin walls. The wind and snow had an isolating effect, as if they were the only two people left in the world.

As they continued reading their respective books, David was finding it more and more difficult to keep his mind on the narrative. He kept stealing glances at Lee. The light from the fire danced in his hair and reflected in his eyes, making them shimmer. David felt his cock stirring as he thought about how beautiful Lee was. He thought about what it would feel like to run his fingers through his hair, pulling that hot, forbidden mouth to his. He thought about how it would feel to have that mouth all over him, kissing and sucking. David bit his lip, desperate with want. It was when he began to envy the firelight licking at Lee’s skin that he abruptly stood, clearing his throat and dropping his book on the chair. Lee looked up from his book at David.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, er…nothing, really.” David stammered, turning away. Anything to avoid looking at Lee. “Just getting a little tired, that’s all.”

Lee closed his book, yawning. “Right, s’pose it’s time for bed, then.” He couldn’t help but think of David sleeping so near him, just a room away. So close he could enter his room and... He shoved the thought from his mind.

David peered out the window at the raging snowstorm outside. “It doesn’t look like the weather will be letting up anytime soon.” He sighed. “At least we have a well-stocked larder.”

Lee stood up, stretching. “That’s good, anyhow. We may end up killing each other, but at least we won’t starve to death.”

David tried to not look at Lee’s body as he stretched. God, it was gorgeous. He started moving toward his room a little quicker than necessary. “‘Til tomorrow, then. Good night, Lee.”

“G’night, David.” Lee tried not to sound forlorn as he watched David leave.

 

Lee threw the covers off, groaning quietly to himself. He’d been tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, but he couldn’t get to sleep. He couldn’t get his mind off David. It had been torture, pretending to read his book, turning pages every now and then so David wouldn’t grow suspicious. He’d watched David as he read his novel, watching those elegant fingers turn the pages, wanting those fingers wound in his hair, dragging his mouth down for a deep, hot kiss. He’d squirmed as he took in David’s eyes, those damned eyes, so soft and dark as they scanned the pages. His breath had caught as he watched David bite his lip, probably entranced with the plot. He wanted to burst into David’s room right that second, tear his ridiculous pyjamas off and fuck him hard, make him his.

Lee sat up, rubbing his face. He needed to clear his head. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, dabbed himself dry and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

He was driving himself mad. He’d be a giant ball of tortured lust by the time this was over. He took a deep breath, steeling himself against his need. That’s when he heard it.

“Ooooohhhh…”

It was coming from David’s room. Lee moved quietly over to the door, leaning against the jamb. Had he just heard that? He was beginning to doubt himself, chalking it up to fatigue and sexual frustration when he heard David’s voice again.

“Oooooh yes…”

Lee’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. David was wanking off. Posh, smug, superior, snarky David Mitchell was having a play with himself. And he could hear it. Oh, he was going to have some fun with this. He wouldn’t bring it up during taping, that would be too cruel. He’d save it for a visit to David’s dressing room, or perhaps dropped casually in a corridor. He’d watch David’s eyes widen and a blush creep into his cheeks as he told him how he’d heard him tossing off, moaning like a Tijuana whore.

“Mmmmmmm…”

The image of David in his room, his fist wrapped around himself, pumping furiously suddenly entered his brain. His smile faded and his cock began to swell. Fuck, the sounds David made were hot. He wanted to be the cause of those sounds, to make him moan and thrash and call his name. God, the things he wanted to do to him. As quietly as he could, he pulled his cock out and began stroking it. He closed his eyes, images of what he’d do to David to make him make those sounds flashing through his mind as he worked his aching hardness.

“Oh god, please…”

Descending on David like a madman, kissing him hard and deep, his tongue plunging into David’s mouth to lick and taste and take.

“Mmmmmmmm…”

Biting and sucking at David’s neck, marking him as his. Ripping open his pyjama top and licking across his chest, sucking at his nipples, his hands playing across his stomach.

“Oooooohhh…”

Yanking down his bottoms, David’s hard cock springing free. Taking it into his hands, stroking and teasing before sucking the head into this mouth.

“Oh god…yes…fuck yes…”

Lapping up precum like fresh cream, tongue teasing the ridge, then the slit. Sucking his entire length in and fucking David’s cock with his mouth.

“Oh fuck…”

Sliding wet fingers into him, opening him up before replacing his fingers with his throbbing cock. Sinking slowly into that hot, tight space. Fucking him slow at first, then hard—taking him, claiming him.

“Oh god! Fuck me, Lee!”

Lee’s eyes flew open and he gasped. A thrill of electricity shot down his spine and went straight to his cock. He clamped his lips together hard as his orgasm ripped through him, shaking him to the core. He spilled over his hand and shorts, but he was beyond caring. He gripped the door jamb hard as he rode out his climax, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Lee’s knees wobbled and he sank to the cold tile floor as realization washed over him. It was him. David was wanking off to him. A fissure of joy ran through him at the thought. David wanted him, wanted to be fucked by him. He once again listened. David wasn’t making any more sounds. He must have cum as well. The thought of them simultaneously climaxing to fantasies of each other made his stomach flutter and his head spin.

As he stood up shakily, a plan started to form through his post-orgasm fog. Now that he knew David wanted him too, he’d have to do something about it. But David wouldn’t just fall into his arms. He was too guarded, too cautious. Lee would have to coax David, to seduce him. He’d have to be very careful. But he was sure of one thing—by the next night, David would be his.

The next morning, David’s eyes slowly blinked open, his brain fuzzy with sleep. As he gradually became more aware of his surroundings, along with the howling wind outside, he remembered where he was. Realization of his current situation slammed into his consciousness, and he groaned into his pillow. He was not only stuck in a remote cabin, snowed in, but snowed in with that cheeky, cocky, infuriating man…that clever, funny, charming, beautiful man. A man he wanted desperately--on top of him, inside him, fucking him hard. And to make matters worse, he’d woken up with a raging hard-on. Not that morning wood was anything new to him, but he’d never been so achingly erect upon awakening before. He thought he’d gotten it out of his system. He’d wanked off enough times the night before to a variety of filthy erotic fantasies, all starring Lee. Yet somehow, his brain had still conjured a deliciously sensual dream in which Lee had him tied to the bed and was exploring every inch of him with his mouth.

David sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wondering how the hell he was going to get through the day. As he sat pondering, the door to the bathroom opened and in walked Lee, clad in nothing but a towel, fresh from the shower. David’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Fucking hell, Lee looked completely and utterly gorgeous. His hair was wet and slicked back, and droplets of water still clung to his tanned skin here and there. David would have emptied his bank account for a chance to lick those droplets off. His face bore a night’s worth of stubble, and David couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel rubbing against his neck, down his stomach. His nipples were hardened peaks, begging to be kissed and sucked. David could see the wispy line of hair that trailed downward from his navel, cut off by the towel slung low on his hips. The room filled with the smell of soap, shampoo and Lee. As his eyes devoured Lee’s nearly naked body, his cock grew impossibly harder.

“Oh sorry, mate. Wrong door.” Lee said as innocently as he could as he watched David’s eyes roam up and down his body like a searchlight. He took note of the large lump tenting the blanket over David’s lap with satisfaction. This might not be so difficult after all.

David realized with horror that he was staring at Lee like a horny schoolboy and blushed. “Oh, er…that’s all right. Easy to get confused.” He blushed and looked away, willing his erection to subside. It wasn’t working.

“Right, see you at breakfast, then.” Lee turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. He’d relished the feeling of David’s eyes on him, his gaze scorching his skin. He’d wanted nothing more than to rip the towel off and jump him then and there, but he knew he had to refrain. He’d have to coax and tease David into submission. And he was off to a good start.

David groaned and flung himself back down on the bed. Fuck fuck fuck! He’d all but catcalled when Lee walked in. But how could he not have stared? Lee looking like that, smelling like that, smiling like that… He fished his rock-hard cock out of his pyjamas and started stroking. Maybe just one more quick fantasy…

 

After he’d cleaned up, David did his best to pull himself together. He had to look and behave like a normal person. A normal person, he repeated to himself. Not a lust-crazed deviant begging for a hard shag on the kitchen table. He grimaced as his cock twitched. Damn it, he thought.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Lee busy at the stove, flipping pancakes on a griddle. Lee glanced at David, then did a double take. David puzzled at this for a moment, then looked down at himself. He was wearing his special travel dressing gown. He’d put it on without thinking, his mind diverted by other thoughts. He looked up. Lee’s expression said it all without saying a word.

David fixed him with a stern glare. “Don’t,” he said, his tone firm. He was not in the mood.

Lee merely replied with a wide-eyed look of mock innocence, then turned back to the stove. “Did you sleep well, David?”

David shrugged and sat down at the table. “Well enough, I suppose,” he lied. He tried not to cast his mind back to the myriad of Lee fantasies he’d pleasured himself to the night before. He cleared his throat. “Did you…er, sleep well?”

Lee put a plate of hot pancakes in front of David. “Like a baby,” he grinned at him before walking back to the stove.

David tried not to stare at Lee’s backside as he walked away, but instead turned his attention to the food in front of him. Lee filled his plate and sat down at the table across from him. David couldn’t help but notice that Lee was wearing a warm-looking jumper in a particularly flattering shade of blue. They highlighted his eyes well, he thought. He thought again about what a beautiful man Lee was, and that jumper was showing him off to full advantage. He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and hoped like hell he could get through the day without revealing himself to be the lovestruck fool he was.

The day continued on much as the first had, with them reading in companionable silence, and David stealing lustful glances at Lee every now and again. What little conversation they did have was peppered with Lee’s teasing, flirty banter. Quite a bit of it, David noticed. Almost as if Lee was serious. There were no cameras there, no audience to roar at Lee’s innuendo. David thought it best not to dwell on what Lee’s behavior might mean as he tried in vain to finish his damned novel. After dinner, Lee had once more built a roaring fire and they sat near it cozily. They’d started to read again, but Lee soon threw down his book.

“This doing my head in,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Surely there’s something else to do around here.”

David put his book aside. “I thought I saw some board games on a shelf. That might be a suitable alternative.”

Lee nodded, considering. “That might work. Of course, there’s always naked oil wrestling.” He gave David a wicked grin.

David chose to ignore both Lee’s comment and the resulting throb in his cock. He instead rose and moved to the shelf containing the games. As he perused the options, Lee came to stand behind him, achingly close. David could feel the heat from Lee’s body and smell his scent, a heady combination of cedar and musk and Lee. He did his best to beat back the desire that was ordering him to turn around and kiss Lee until neither of them could breathe.

“Well, there’s Scrabble,” David suggested. “But I’m not sure that’s your sort of game.”

Lee stared at David, insulted. “What, you think I’m more suited to Snakes and Ladders?”

David smiled a little teasingly. “Of course not. Snakes are far too phallic. We’d never get to the game, you’d be too busy making rude comments.”

Lee couldn’t help but laugh. “All right, David. Scrabble it is, then. I’ll set up the board, you pour us some drinks.”

As Lee set up a small table and brought in some chairs from the kitchen, David poured them two glasses of whisky. “Do you think getting me pissed might lead to an upset victory for you?” He handed a glass to Lee.

Lee took the whisky, his fingers brushing against David’s. Lee’s body hummed at even the brief contact. “Getting you pissed might lead to all sorts of things.” He took a sip, enjoying both the warm liquid sliding down his throat and the sight of David blushing at his comment. David was close to the brink, he could feel it. All he needed was a little more pushing.

 

“Absolutely not, I will not allow it.” David said firmly, his arms crossed. He glared across the table at Lee, who was grinning like a naughty child who wasn’t the least bit sorry he’d been caught.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, David. ‘Fuck’ is a perfectly reasonable word.”

“It’s not the word,” David said. “Although I would expect as much from you. It’s the spelling.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“’Fuck’ is not normally spelled with a q.”

“Sure it is. I’m just using the archaic spelling.” He should have felt guilty about winding David up like this, but he didn’t. He knew deep down David secretly enjoyed it. It was the best part of their relationship sometimes, the quick-fire exchange of insults, the banter, the flirting. David was such a sexy little cock-tease, giving those slow blinks across the studio with those liquid brown eyes, glancing at him shyly under a dark sweep of lashes, driving him crazy. It was almost as if he was saying, 'Come on Lee, goad me a little more, push me, make me snap. Do it.'

“It’s not going to work.”

Lee blinked, his mind somewhat hazy from his thoughts. “What’s not?”

“That word!” David said, tapping on the board sharply with his finger. “At least not that spelling.”

“Did I say anything about some of the words you used?”

“What’s wrong with them? They are all perfectly acceptable.”

“C’mon, David. Nobody uses the word ‘pacificate‘. Not since the nineteen hundreds, anyway.“

David looked a little hurt. “I’ll have you know I used it just the other day.”

Lee snorted. “No doubt you do, David. I’m talking about normal people.”

David frowned. “It’s a perfectly fine word, Lee.”

Lee leaned back in his chair and looked at David consideringly. This was getting him nowhere. He’d wanted David reduced to a quivering mound of desire, not arguing over a bloody board game. This wouldn’t do at all. A sudden contrary imp got hold of him, and David was just able to catch a sparkle in his eyes.

With a quick sweep of Lee’s arm the board and tiles went flying. David jumped at the action, a little taken aback. He silently cursed himself for suddenly imagining that rough passion used in the bedroom,--throwing him down on the bed, ripping his clothes off, fucking him hard.

Lee exchanged a heated look with David, who quickly blushed and looked away. Lee had caught the look on his face when he flipped the board over, and it made his cock ache. It was a look of naked lust that brought him to a sudden realization. All this flirting and teasing with David wouldn’t be enough to get what he wanted. He would have to try a more direct approach.

The two men were silent. The only sound in the cabin was the screaming wind outside and the crackling fire. Slowly, Lee rose to his feet. He watched David blush harder as he moved over to stand beside him.

“Stand up.”

“What do you…” David began.

“Stand up, David,” Lee said again, his tone firm, but a little gentler this time.

David stood. He was trembling with arousal, but unsure of what Lee had in mind. He wanted desperately for Lee to touch him, to kiss him. He could only stand there as Lee examined him with an expression he’d never seen before. He gasped when Lee cupped his face tenderly with one hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“Wh…what do you think you’re doing?” David asked, his voice shaking a little. He wasn’t protesting as much as he was completely dumbfounded. Lee couldn’t be coming on to him…could he?

Lee stared at David, a gentle smile on his face. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” he asked softly.

David’s tongue was tied, his breath caught in his chest. “I…”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you, David? Do you know how hard you make me? How hard you’re making me right now?”

David blinked. Lee was…he was telling him…he…

“Oh,” was all David could manage.

The silky feel of David’s beard caused tiny electric shocks on the skin of Lee’s thumb as he stroked. He looked into David’s eyes, wide with surprise and nearly black with lust. He wondered if he could fall into those eyes forever. He pulled David to him, inches from his face. His gaze dropped to David’s mouth and he licked his own lips hungrily. Gently, he lowered his mouth to David’s in a soft, searing kiss.

David moaned, the feeling of Lee’s lips on his causing the floodgates to open and years of longing to rush through him. As he moaned, Lee slipped his tongue into his mouth to tease and taste. His arms wrapped around David, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. David melted against him in total surrender, letting him take what he wanted. Lee’s tongue slid against his, tender yet masterful, claiming his mouth completely. His hands drifted down to cup David’s arse, grinding his arousal against him and moaning himself when he found David to be just as hard.

Reluctantly, Lee broke the kiss and looked at David. His eyes were heavy-lidded, shining in the firelight, glassy with desire. His lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, his mouth open to take in shallow breaths. Lee thought David had never looked more beautiful.

David’s head was swimming when Lee pulled away, his lips still tingling. Lee was gazing at him with an intoxicating combination of reverence and lust. There were no more games now, no more flirting. He needed Lee, needed his hands, his mouth, his cock.

Wordlessly, Lee took David’s hand and led him to the rug in front of the fire. He gently laid him down on it and began running his fingers through David’s hair, savouring the softness of it as he kissed and nipped at David’s neck. He knew he would leave a mark, but he didn’t care. It would show the world that David was his.

David gasped as he sucked at the spot behind his ear, the sound tearing at Lee’s control. He kept his movements crisp and precise as his fingers nimbly unbuttoned David’s shirt. He gently spread the material open, his mouth descending to explore the newly exposed flesh. David hissed and arched against him when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive peak.

“Lee…” David said in a ragged whisper.

Lee steeled himself against the rush of desire that shot through him at the sound of his name on David’s lips, filled with undisguised lust. He looked up at him and smiled, giving the nub a teasing lick.

“Yes, David,” he murmured as he began kissing his way down David’s stomach.

David moaned and wound his fingers in Lee’s hair, completely undone. He whimpered as Lee undid his fly and freed his aching cock, his hips hitching upwards as he took the slick length into his hand, pumping slowly. His tongue darted out to lap at the head, causing David to writhe helplessly. When Lee rubbed his stubble against the underside of his cock, David nearly came.

“Oh god!” he groaned. “Lee, please…”

Lee shivered with need. His body was screaming at him to just take David, fuck him hard, but he held himself back. He wanted to bring David to the edge, make him want it as badly as he did. Slowly, torturously slowly, he drew his tongue up along the length of David’s cock, lightly flicking at the slit. David’s thighs were trembling and Lee reckoned he couldn’t take much more, but he wanted to push him just a little further. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, his tongue swirling around. David’s hips bucked and his grip on Lee’s hair tightened.

“Oh Fuck!” David cried out. “Fuck yes, Lee!”

Lee couldn’t take any more. He had to fuck David, now. Lee gave a last lick and sat back on his knees. He pulled off David’s trousers and pants and spread his legs. He took a moment to absorb the sight before him—David’s body lewdly exposed and glistening in the firelight, his cock gloriously hard and pressed against his belly. His face was flushed with desire, his eyes fixed on Lee, his gaze partially hidden by dark lashes. Lee’s breath caught.

Willing his hands not to shake, he carefully undid his fly and pulled out his own painfully rigid cock. He wrapped his fist around it and pumped a few times, looking David in the eye.

“Do you want this, David?” he said huskily.

“I…oh god…Lee...” David could only moan.

“Tell me,” Lee pushed, his voice dark with desire.

David groaned and spread his legs wider. “Fuck me, Lee, please…I...” In the back of his mind, he was ashamed of wanting it so badly, of being reduced to this. But the rest of him was beyond caring. He needed it, needed Lee to fuck him hard and fast and rough. And then, he knew, he’d need it again.

Lee moaned and wasted no time in wetting a finger and gently sliding it into him. He moved his finger in and out, patiently opening him up before adding another. David groaned at the sensation of Lee’s fingers inside him, deliciously forbidden, getting him ready for his cock. He made a small sound of loss when Lee withdrew his fingers, only to moan as he felt the hardness of his arousal press against his opening.

With as much restraint as he could manage, Lee slid slowly into David, the feeling of his hot, tight hole gripping his cock nearly driving him mad. When he was fully inside, he looked down at him, checking for any signs of distress. David’s eyes were screwed shut, his breath coming in shallow pants. Lee stayed still inside him, although every instinct was clawing at him to plough him good and rough.

“David?” Lee asked gently, stroking his cheek.

David opened his eyes and looked into Lee’s. Lee felt so big, and he felt so wonderfully full. But he needed more.

“Fuck me, Lee. Please.”

Lee groaned and started moving, slowly at first, but quickly gaining force and speed. His self-control was becoming unraveled—it was too much, David felt too good. He lowered his head and kissed him hotly, sucking at David’s tongue.

David returned the kiss eagerly, reveling in the sensation of Lee fucking him, claiming him. In the back of his mind he knew he’d be sore as hell in the morning, but he didn’t give a damn. All that mattered was the feeling of Lee inside him, pounding him, giving him what he’d wanted since he’d first met this man.

Lee quickened the pace of his thrusts, reaching between them to stroke David’s cock. It was too much for David, he was so close now. He broke the kiss, gasping with ecstasy.

“Oh god, Lee…I…oh fuck…”

Lee moaned and dipped his head to suck at David’s neck. “Cum for me, David,” he whispered against his skin, rubbing his stubble against his nape.

“Lee!” David grasped at Lee’s back as his orgasm ripped through him with almost violent intensity, spilling over his belly and Lee’s hand. Lee let out a harsh cry as David clamped down around him, milking his cock. He shuddered at the white-hot waves of pleasure that coursed through his body as he climaxed, filling David’s arse with his hot, sticky cum.

Both men lay still, their breaths slowing as their bodies cooled. Lee carefully pulled out of David and rolled to lay beside him. After a moment, he looked over at David and smiled cheekily.

“David?”

“Hmmm?”

“Does this mean I won the game?”

 

The next morning in Lee’s bed, David woke up feeling…well, fucked. His arse was sore, but not too badly so. The rest of his body felt wonderfully sated. He should be, he thought. Lee had fucked him twice more last night after their fireside encounter. But there was something else he felt, he realized. It was more an emotional satisfaction than a physical one. He felt…happy. He looked over his shoulder at Lee, who had curled his body around him, his arm draped across his stomach. He shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable, causing Lee to stir.

“Sorry,” he said softly, “didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay,” Lee murmured sleepily, kissing lightly at David’s neck. “Did’ye sleep well?”

“Pretty well,” David replied, “considering my bedmate.”

Lee furrowed his brow, his brain still fuzzy. “Whad’ye mean? Is there something wrong with your bedmate?”

David laughed, rubbing the arm wrapped around him. “He can’t seem to keep his hands off me.”

Lee smiled against David’s skin. “Can you blame me? It’s not my fault you’re such a sexy little tart.”

David blushed and turned his head to kiss the stubble on Lee’s cheek. “Such a smooth talker you are.”

“Oh I can do more than talk, Mitchell,” he said, moving his hand up to playfully tweak David’s nipple.

David gasped, his cock beginning to stir. “Such as?”

Lee chuckled and stroked David’s chest. “Well, there’s always more Scrabble,” he said teasingly. “But only if you promise not to act the part of headmaster.”

David smiled, a new fantasy taking shape in his head. “If I’m headmaster, does that mean I’ll have to keep you after class?”

Lee grinned, his cock stirring as well. “I should bloody well hope so, David. It’s the least you can do after making me sit through your lectures.”

David tried his best to sound indignant. “It’s not like you’d ever listen, anyway.”

“David, listen.”

“That’s what I just said, Lee. You see my point?”

“No, I mean listen. The wind’s stopped. It’s not snowing anymore.”

David listened. Silence had taken the place of the wailing that had been present for days. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“I suppose they’ll be clearing the roads soon,” he tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. He didn’t do a good job.

Lee cuddled David closer and nuzzled his neck. “I dunno, we’re on a pretty remote road. It might take them days to reach us.”

David smiled and gingerly turned around, facing Lee. “And in the meantime?” he asked, almost shyly.

Lee grinned widely and pulled David in for a long, lingering kiss. When he finally pulled away, both men were panting and hard.

“I can think of some things for us to do.”


End file.
